ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Elliot
Mike Elliot is a character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the former IBF Junior Lightweight champion, a former Silver Olympic Medalist, and close friends with former WBC Middleweight champion David Eagle. He lost the title to Alexander Volg Zangief. History Elliot is a former olympian. He won the silver medal in the Olympics on the same team as David Eagle. After the olympics he turned pro and became the IBF junior lightweight champion. He looked forward to having a match with an opponent with the same level of technique as himself. He was the reigning champion when Volg Zangief came to America. Although e recognized Volg's strength, he avoided Volg, waiting until he could spring a surprise challenge that would give Volg little opportunity (only one week) to prepare for their match. In the meantime, Elliot developed a counter to Volg's White Fang. When their match started, Elliot had several advantages, starting with being on home turf. He maintained the upper hand for the first few rounds of the match, but in the fifth round Volg came back and scored a down. The referee purposely slowed the count, allowing Elliot to get back on his feet. Elliot, who had been unconscious, didn't notice, and gladly continued the fight. Volg then gave up on technique and unleashed a flurry of White Fangs on Elliot. Although he was able to counter each one, Elliot was quickly KOed, losing both his title and the match. Match History Successions Appearance Elliot is an African American boxer with an athletic build. He has a short haircut and triangular goatee. Personality Elliot is confident and slightly arrogant. Though he is aware that Volg is handicapped, he expresses no sympathy for him. However, he also possesses great sportsmanship and an appreciation of the technical side of boxing. He holds other cerebral fighters in high regard. Fighting Style Elliot is an out boxer who prefers to look at boxing match as a game of chess. Out thinking the other fighter in a tatical match is his mainstay. He has great reflexes and even better observational skills. No technique will work on him twice. After he picks up a fighter rhythm he can even anticipate their moves. He always studies his opponents before and during the fight, and is always looking for a chance to counter. Elliot was able to counter and block Volg's signature white fang more than once. He was also able to force Volg past 5 rounds, showing that he has excellent stamina. David Eagle, one of the most powerful characters in the series, stated he was an excellent boxer. Techniques *Orthodox Boxing Techniques Weaknesses His main weakness is his sole reliance on his reflexes and technique. Volg was able to beat him using pure determination and spirit after he turned the chess match into a fight. Also, being an out boxer, he is vulnerable on the inside. Gallery chess board.jpg|Mike Elliot in his fight against Volg Zangeif, and is expressing his love for a match similar to chess Trivia *His personality and history share striking similarities to Floyd Mayweather Jr., who also won an Olympic bronze medal in 1996 and a world championship after turning pro (including a junior lightweight championship). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Boxers Category:Characters from America Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Champions Category:World Junior Lightweight Champion Category:Active boxers